UPRISING
by VastCat239
Summary: an outbreak has occurred in Elmore. With Gumball and his friends, But as they do they witnesses thieves, bandits, psychopaths, betrayers, and most importantly...Zombies. His job used to be a mechanic. Fixing cars, doing daily fix ups. But now his job is surviving enemies from his own hometown. Will he survive? You'll have to read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

It was a a white cloudless day in Elmore. The roads were empty. The buildings were breaking down or a mess inside. There stood a school. And in front of was our hero, Gumball Watterson. A normal mechanic in the town of Elmore. He never had a girlfriend before the big announcement happened. He was now outside looking for some supplies to help him and his four Friends that were staying at the hospital...

_**Chapter 1: No Hope Left...**_

"Hmm..." Gumball thought looking around for dangers. "Look's safe...Can't be too sure."

Gumball was outside of a **_school,_** looking around.

**Words by:  
LazyCorn.**

"Hmm...Maybe there's someone inside there?" Gumball said to himself.

Gumball then walked over the playground with a pistol in his hand, and he found the back door to the school,  
And opened it only to find that the place was falling apart.

"Oh my god...Look st this place. Huh? Not how I used to remember it." Gumball said to himself.

**Chapter by:  
****LazyCorn, NormalPayload.**

Gumball then walked around the school looking around it, he found plants growing inside, doors broke opened. and heard nothing whatsoever.

"Wow...How could this be such a mess!?" Gumball said looking at the plants growing on the walls. "Hmm...Gotta keep moving."

Gumball then walked into his old lunchroom and found soda cans, dirty tables, and a poster of  
Mr. Brown on a poster with a giant X running through his face on the poster.

**Created by:  
LazyCorn.**

"Wow...This place has been filled with laughter of friends and lovers...But those are from happier times..." Gumball said looking around the place.

Gumball then walked out of the lunch room going into the hallway of his old classroom. He then entered the room  
to find a blood track following to the wall and found a little deer kid in the corner with his ribs showing.

"Oh my god..." Gumball approached the little deer's corpse. "This must be Penny's kid...Damn...How could anyone do this...Why did this have to happen..."

Gumball then backed away and then looked around the classroom for supplies. Suddenly something jumped on his back, it was the little deer from before trying to bite him. Gumball quickly punched the kid off, and aimed his pistol and shot the deer in the face making it completely dead. And covering Gumball up in the blood.

"Oh...Oh...Holy shit! That scared me to hell!" Gumball said tired. Well...Damn...Gotta keep moving."

Gumball got up and kept moving through the school until he found the front door of the school, and opened it and found the outside world, Still the same. Broken buildings, streets, and cars.

"Gotta get to the shop before they show up!" Gumball said to himself.

Gumball then began on walking to the hospital. On his way he heard yelling from an alley way. He went to see what it was.

"AND I SAID TO PACK THE GUNS!" A man yelled.

"WELL I FORGOT OKAY!" Another man yelled back.

"Hey guys what the hell are you guys doing out here!?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" The man on the right said.

"Look guys, you see what those thing's can do to people out there!?" Gumball said. "They will kill you if you don't get to safety!"

"Well we were trying to until this stupid asshole forgot to bring the guns from home!"

"Look we forgot some guns! But don't you guys see that this whole town is a weapon!"

The two men then looked around. "What do you mean everything is a weapon?" The man on the left said.

"Okay so look at the road. There's a pipe right?" Gumball pointed out. "So you can use that as a weapon! A crowbar, anything! You gotta protect yourselves no matter what!"

"Hmm I think I see where your getting at pal." The man on the left said.

"See your getting it."

"Oh so you mean like this..."

The man n the right got the empty gun and hit his friend on the left on the ground beating with the gun.

""DUDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Gumball said pulling off the man, making the man drop the gun.

"Oh...HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" The man said.

"AND YOU DON'T HIT PEOPLE! What did he even do!?"

"Haha you want to know!? Okay! That asshole over there has been on my back! I'm hungry! I need to eat something!"

"So you try to kill him and eat him! That's sick!

"Well it's the only thing to do for survival! What would you do!"

"I wouldn't eat my friend!" Gumball replied.

"Smart ass huh? Screw you! How about you get out of here and get bit!" The man said.

"I don't leave survivors..."

"Oh so a smart ass and a hero huh! Wow that's funny! Do you know what else is funny?.."

"What?"

"Me running my fist int your-"

***BANG!***

The man then looked down and saw a hole in his stomach. And then fell to the ground bleeding out.

"Holy shit! What just happened!" Gumball said.

"I lied...I had the ammo for the gun...I just didn't wanna tell him..." The other man said on the ground holding the gun. "Mind helping me up?"

Gumball the walked over the man and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Kind...I could use some pain killers."

"We got a nurse at the hospital." Come on we got some supplies at the hospital."

"Oh thank god. Your a life saver y'know! What's your name?"

"Gumball. I worked as a mechanic. That was my daily job. Now my daily job is surviving and to go outside and look for supplies for my group! Haha kinda funny right?" Gumball answered.

"Oh man. Well...My names Damian. Nice to meet you Gumball. Really nice! If it wasn't for you I could've died!"

"Hey it's nice to meet you too! And don't mention it! As I said. It's my job!" Gumball said with a chuckle. "Ah...Were here!"

"So how many people are with you?" Damian asked.

"There's Carrie, my brother Darwin, My sister Anias, and my mother, and my friend Drake."

"Oh...A bit huh?"

"Yeah. Hold on. HEY GUYS IT'S ME GUMBALL!"

The two waited a little bit and then the door got opened, by Anias.

"Oh Gumball thank god your okay!" Anias said hugging her brother. "Who's this? You found someone?"

"Yeah this is Damian. We had a bit of trouble by another man but it's all over. Where is the rest of the crew?"

"Their just looking around for some of the undead. I don't know how you go out there and not get killed! I'm worried every time you leave I'm worried.

"I know sis but we gotta do it. Well I gotta do it. But we survived longer than I thought!"

"I know...Wait...Gumball look!"

Gumball looked behind him and saw a horde of the undead coming forward the hospital.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell! How is there that many!?"

"I don't know but I need to get the other's!"

"Shit man what do we do!?" Damian asked.

Gumball looked around.. "We do what we have to do!"

Gumball then grabbed an assault rifle and grabbed his can that was in his pocket and squeezed it into the gun and shot it and fire came out.

"Ho hoo! Wooo! You ready Damian!?" Gumball said with a smirk.

"Dude how the hell did you do that!?" Damian asked.

"I'm a mechanic Damian! I can make thing's build thing's...Combine thing's!"

**UPRISING...**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball then looked out the glass door and found dozens upon dozens... "Look's like we got a lot this time!"

"What are we gonna do!?" Damian said. "They're getting closer!"

"We gotta fend for one another!" Gumball said. "Get with my group up stairs!"

"Okay!" Damian said running up the stairs.

Gumball looked at the horde and got ready. "This may be suicide...But if I do die...Then I'll protect my group!"

Gumball then ran out the door and flamed all of the undead. He then stopped and put the gun in one of the Zombies mouth and pulled the trigger making the zombie on fire inside his body.

"Take that!"

Gumball!"

"What!?"

Gumball looked over and saw his mother Nicole being tackled by a zombie.

"Shit hold on!"

Gumball ran through the horde but then got tackled by a zombie himself.

"MOM!"

The Zombie then bit her hand. "AHHH"

"SHIT!" Gumball said pushing the zombie off him. Gumball couldn't do it though. The zombie was to heavy, but then Gumball found a kitchen knife beside him and grabbed it and stuck it in the zombie's head four times killing it. He dropped the knife and ran forward his mother, but there was a zombie in the way. Gumball  
ran tawards it as fast as he could and bashed the zombie on the ground. He then reached his mother.

"Mom! Shit it's bleeding!" Gumball said holding her other hand.

"Gumball come on h-honey. We h-have to get out of here!" Nicole said weakly.

"I don't understand! Why are you so tired! it's only a hand!"

Gumball picked up her mother and looked at the horde, seeing thousands of the undead he ran upstairs with his mother. And closed the door.

"Gumball what's going on!?" Anias asked.

"Mom got bitten. I need you to take care of her! I need to get some medicine." Gumball said.

"Wait WHAT!? you can't go out there!" Anias pointed. "They will rip you apart! And what if they get in!"

"You don't worry about that! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"You better be careful..."

"Don't worry Anias...I'll be fine. I'll get the medicine and we'll get out of here somehow. I promise all of us...Mom, You, Damian, and I."

"I hope..."

"I'll be back guys hold on."


End file.
